sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Seasons of Giving
| narrator = Laurie Main | music = Jerry Goldsmith Howard Shore | studio = Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Walt Disney Video Premiere Walt Disney Television Animation Walt Disney Animation Australia Wang Film Productions TMS Entertainment American Zoetrope | distributor = Warner Home Video Walt Disney Home Video | released = November 9, 1999 | runtime = 70 minutes | country = United States | language = English }} Seasons of Giving (also known as Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving) is a 1999 American made-for-video animated musical film which included A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving, and two episodes from The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Groundpiglet Day and Find Her, Keep Her). It features new songs by The Sherman Brothers. Plot The film begins with Tigger wanting to ski, but Winnie the Pooh and Piglet point out that there's no snow. So they go ask Rabbit what day of the year it is. After pushing open Rabbit's front door and letting the wind into his house, Rabbit's calendar pages blow away in the wind and get swept under Rabbit's bed, but Rabbit doesn't realize it and claims that it's February 2 - Groundhog Day. In an effort to find out if there are two more weeks of winter or if spring comes tomorrow, they ask Gopher if he sees his shadow. Gopher angrily points out that he's a gopher, not a groundhog, so they have Piglet pretend to be a groundhog. Piglet's hat fell over his eyes, so he didn't see anything. Everyone thinks that spring has come, so they all prepare for spring by airing out their houses, planting gardens and spring cleaning. But later that day, it snows. A very discouraged Rabbit confronts Piglet and tells him that it's all his fault, and goes home to see wind blowing into his house and the calendar pages that got torn off earlier being blown out the window. After putting them back on the calendar, he realizes that it's not Groundhog Day; it's only November 13 and realizes that it wasn't Piglet's fault after all. Feeling awful for what he said, Rabbit goes to apologize to Piglet, only to find a note from Piglet saying that he's gone to look for a real groundhog. Rabbit frantically goes looking for Piglet. Meanwhile, Piglet can't find a groundhog, so he decides to go home after a pile of snow falls on him, and he leaves his hat behind on the pile of snow. Rabbit follows Piglet's footprints and finds the pile of snow. Thinking that it's Piglet frozen solid, he rushes to Pooh's house, where he, Tigger and Pooh unwillingly melt the ice in an attempt to warm "Piglet" up. Thinking that Piglet has melted, Rabbit sobs and apologizes for everything, only to realize that the real Piglet is behind him. He reveals that the "frozen Piglet" was really just a pile of snow. Rabbit tells everyone that it's November 13. So, they decide to get ready for Thanksgiving. When Thanksgiving arrives, Pooh is at his house when Christopher Robin arrives, and they talk about the celebration at Rabbit's house later that day. Pooh then dances around the Hundred Acre Wood singing about Thanksgiving. Everyone except Christopher Robin arrives at Rabbit's house with food that they each brought. Rabbit tells everyone that what they brought is not a traditional Thanksgiving dinner. He assigns Tigger and Eeyore to pick cranberries, Gopher to make the pumpkin pie, Owl to wash the dishes, and most importantly, Pooh and Piglet are to get the turkey. Gopher literally blows up many pumpkins to make the pumpkin pie, making a huge mess in Rabbit's house while Owl, who was cleaning dishes, doesn't notice. Tigger and Eeyore gather up cranberries, while Tigger sings a silly song about berries, annoying Eeyore. But on their way back to Rabbit's house, they realize that there's a hole in their sack and go to pick some more cranberries, only to accidentally fall into Pooh and Piglet's turkey trap. Thinking that they've captured a turkey, Pooh and Piglet take the sack to Rabbit. Gopher arrives with the pie and sits it on the table next to the sack that Tigger and Eeyore are in while Owl arrives with a large stack of dishes. Everyone is scared to open the sack, but Tigger and Eeyore break out. When Tigger and Eeyore try to get off the table, the pie is accidentally thrown off into the air. Rabbit catches it on the now-fallen table, only to have Tigger knock him off, and the pie hits Rabbit in the face. Owl trips over him while still carrying dishes, which break on top of Eeyore. Piglet is thrown into the air and grabs onto the hanging turkey decoration. Pooh tries to save Piglet, but the streamers break. Convinced that Thanksgiving is ruined, everybody disappointingly goes home. Pooh realizes that if they all share the food they originally brought, they can still have a great Thanksgiving. So he gathers up everyone, and they surprise Rabbit with the Thanksgiving dinner they've set up. They are joined by Christopher Robin, who proposes a toast, with lemonade, to the best Thanksgiving celebration ever. Everyone sings about what Thanksgiving is really about - friends, not food. A month later, on Christmas Eve, everyone except Christopher Robin and Gopher, are at Rabbit's house decorating. While Owl is playing the piano, Pooh and Piglet make a (rather short) popcorn string. Eeyore gets tangled in a string of lights that Rabbit accidentally drops on him and tries to untangle him. Roo is worried that Santa won't like his cookies, but Kanga assures him that Santa will love his cookies. Tigger arrives with a letter from Kessie, a bird that Rabbit once took care of. Roo is curious and asks who Kessie is. So Rabbit tells him the whole story. Rabbit, Tigger, Piglet, and Pooh are desperately trying to save a carrot during a blizzard. They hear a cry for help, and see a baby bluejay hanging onto a tree. Rabbit begins to panic, and rushes to his house to get a ladder. But because of the wind, Rabbit's front door breaks loose, sending him crashing through his house and into the air. Soon, Rabbit, Piglet, Tigger, and Pooh end up flying on Rabbit's front door like a magic carpet. Rabbit catches the bluejay in Pooh's honey pot, but the wind suddenly stops, causing them crash into Rabbit's house (planting Rabbit's front door back in place in the process). Although angry that his house has been trashed, Rabbit decides to take care of the baby bluejay, who calls herself Kessie, himself. The next morning, Rabbit tries to take care of Kessie like a baby, but an accident with the stove causes an explosion. When Pooh and Piglet arrive, Rabbit leaves Kessie in their hands, but had to temporally come back to comfort Kessie when she starts crying again. After a mishap with a bath that Pooh and Piglet gave her (which causes an explosion of soap bubbles), Kessie winds up in a bubble. Rabbit eventually catches her, and tells her to never go up so high again. In the summer, Rabbit teaches a now-older Kessie how to weed carrots, and Rabbit finds a potted carrot in the garden. It was the very first carrot that Kessie planted. Tigger then comes and offers to take Kessie out to play. Although reluctant, he finally agrees when Tigger annoys him by pulling out his carrots at rapid speed. Kessie holds onto Tigger's back while he bounces over a large tree and then onto a tall leafless tree, which falls over, leaving Kessie and Tigger hanging on for dear life over a high cliff. Rabbit hears them arrives to help, but Kessie slips from Rabbit's hand, and plummets off the cliff. Rabbit tries to go after her, but Tigger somehow manages to get on top of the tree and stop him, telling Rabbit that Kessie is gone and that it is too late to save her. Meanwhile, Kessie is still plummeting and Owl arrives and tells her to flap her wings. Back on top of the hill, Rabbit sadly says that he never told Kessie that he loved her. Owl arrive carrying Kessie on his back, and Kessie and Rabbit hug, but the tree begins to give way. Rabbit, Tigger, and Kessie get off while Owl flies off the tree as it falls down the cliff. Kessie tells Rabbit that Owl is going to teach her how to fly. Rabbit refuses to let her fly, and with that, they go home. In the fall, Rabbit is reading Kessie a story about a princess and a knight. Kessie looks out the window to see other birds flying south for the winter. For days, she tries to fly, but is caught by Pooh, who promises not to tell Rabbit. Pooh, Tigger, and Piglet have an idea on how to get Kessie south for the winter - a giant slingshot. When Kessie is about to take off, Rabbit arrives and stops her. He yells at Pooh for helping Kessie fly against his wishes, and forces Tigger to let go of the slingshot despite his protests. Rabbit (realizing that he's the only one still in the slingshot) is launched forward and falls off the same cliff that Kessie had fallen off that summer. Kessie quickly swoops down, grabs Rabbit, and brings him back to the top. Now that Kessie can fly, she plans on going south the next day. That night, Rabbit is sadly looking at Kessie's stuffed bunny. Kessie asks Rabbit to read her one last bedtime story, but Rabbit claims that Kessie doesn't need him for anything, and goes to bed. Kessie cries all night as it begins to snow. The next morning, Owl, Pooh, Piglet, and Tigger say goodbye to Kessie as she prepares to fly South. Meanwhile, Rabbit finds the potted carrot that Kessie had planted and rushes to say goodbye to Kessie, but is too late and she is gone. However, he is happy when Kessie comes back to say goodbye. Later that day, Pooh and Piglet are relaxing by Christopher Robin's favorite tree talking about how Rabbit loved Kessie, and how they can't wait to see her again. They then notice Rabbit down below, still waiting for Kessie to come back. Back in the present, Rabbit tells Roo that he hasn't seen Kessie since then, as Tigger sobs. Rabbit looks at his clock to see that it's getting late, and hurries everyone outside to decorate a tree. Christopher Robin arrives to help decorate. After the tree is done, Rabbit realizes he forgot the most important part, a star to go on top of the tree. Rabbit is really sad, but then sees a falling star. Everyone gathers to make a wish, only to realize that it's not a falling star; it's Kessie holding a star, which she puts on the tree. Rabbit and Kessie hug, and Kessie wishes Rabbit a Merry Christmas, ending the film. New York Times Review (1998) Cast * Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger * Paul Winchell as Tigger (Archive Footage), Andrew Collins served as the supervising animator for Tigger. * Steve Schatzberg as Piglet * John Fiedler as Piglet (Archive Footage) * Ken Sansom as Rabbit * Brady Bluhm as Christopher Robin * Gregg Berger as Eeyore * Peter Cullen as Eeyore (Archive Footage) * Laura Mooney as Kessie (Archive Footage) * Nikita Hopkins as Roo * Tress MacNeille as Kanga * Andre Stojka as Owl * Michael Gough as Gopher * Laurie Main as The Narrator * Tim Hoskins as Christopher Robin (Archive Footage) Home video Seasons of Giving was originally released on VHS on November 9, 1999. It was released on DVD on November 4, 2003. It was reissued again as a 10th anniversary gift set edition on DVD on September 29, 2009 the same day as Muppet Christmas: Letters to Santa DVD. This release included a collectible stocking gift pack. References External links * * * Category:1999 animated films Category:1999 films Category:1999 direct-to-video films Category:1990s American animated films Category:1990s comedy-drama films Category:1990s fantasy films Category:1990s musical films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Package films Category:Animated musical films Category:American animated fantasy films Category:American Christmas films Category:American children's animated films Category:American children's fantasy films Category:American fantasy-comedy films Category:American musical drama films Category:American musical fantasy films Category:Children's comedy-drama films Category:Winnie-the-Pooh films Category:Direct-to-video fantasy films Category:Disney direct-to-video animated films Category:DisneyToon Studios animated films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Winnie the Pooh (franchise) Category:1990s Christmas films Category:Disney Television Animation films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Warner Bros. direct-to-video animated films Category:Films produced by Roger Corman Category:Films produced by Francis Ford Coppola Category:Films produced by Fred Fuchs Category:Film scores by Jerry Goldsmith